


Arya's Path

by Gemstarzah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Challenges, Friendship, Gen, Gym Challenges, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Brought to live in Hoenn my her Gym Leader father, Norman, Arya is a little disappointed as it means she won't get to have the Charmander she wanted from the very start since the nearing of her tenth birthday. She has only one thing decided, she'll be choosing the fire starter of the Hoenn region.Will she have the guts needed to become the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn? Or will she get distracted?Also, who are the strange guys in the weird red costumes? What are they on about and what are they trying to do?





	1. I choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be revolving around Pokémon Omega Ruby, with some enhancements from me as I play through it!  
> All bolded passages are from the Bulbapedia website and will mostly be the Pokedex talking.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

The constant bumps were getting annoying. _At least I’m almost to our new home, but why did Dad insist that we move to Hoenn from Kanto? I won’t know anyone…_ Back home, Arya had known all the kids her own age, and she had been looking forward to getting her Charmander from Professor Oak. _I hope there are Fire type Pokémon here in Hoenn…_

Arya sighed as she opened her laptop, to view the video that had been sent over by Professor Birch, and started to watch. At least it was giving her something to do. Once she reached the point where she needed to put her own details in, she grinned. _So he’s going to be the one who gets to give me a Pokémon. I wonder what they’ll be like! He seems nice enough._

She put her details in.

“Ah so you’re that Arya… I expect we’ll be meeting soon. Come meet me in my lab!”

Arya grinned at that last line from Professor Birch. “I’ll be there soon,” she wrote back as the truck finally stopped moving and the doors opened a few moments later.

_I’m finally here…_

Arya hopped out of the truck, looking around for a few moments. Seemed a small town, but that was what they were used to, after living in Pallet Town.

“Arya! You’re here at last!”

Arya jumped before grinning at her mother.

“I would have been here sooner if I had been able to fly over with you, mum!”

“Wasn’t it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all the way?”

Arya nodded.

“You’ve no idea!”

Julia nodded. Like Arya, she had brown hair, a little darker and pinned back from her face. They had the same green eyes.

“Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don’t you think? And you get your own room this time, Arya!”

Arya refrained from rolling her eyes. _Yeah, now, when I’m already ten! The Professor already wants me over to his lab! I won’t need my own room!_

“I already know this place, mum! Remember dad used to have us come to stay from time to time when I was little!”

Back then she had been happy playing with his two Slaking up in one of the trees near the house. She looked over, and yes, she could still see that oak which she had spent so much time in.

“Come on!”

Arya sighed, before following her mother into the house. It was a double story, and she remembered it only too well. Kitchen and dining area and television on the ground floor, bedrooms up above on the other floor.

She headed past the two working Machoke, and to her room, the second door on the right. _I doubt it’s really changed, even though we brought all our things over here._

Opposite the doorway was her desk, with a notebook, and some books. _I didn’t want to bring much, but then I won’t be home much as it is, so why clutter things up?_

One corner was dominated by a huge Lapras doll, sitting on a pink rug with a few orange cushions she hadn’t wanted to leave behind. Not far from her Lapras doll was her own television, and in the last corner rested her old bed, still with its pink and yellow striped blanket. At the foot of it was a small dark pink waste bin. _I won’t be using that… I won’t be home!_

Pulling the pink rimmed clock down from its hook on the wall next to her desk, she walked over to the desk, found the batteries in the top draw, put them in and set it to the right time. _There… all done…_

Grabbing her green shoulder bag, she headed downstairs once more, running, when she heard her dad’s voice.

“Oh! Arya! Arya! Quick! Come quickly!”

Arya darted over to where her mum was, standing in front of the television.

“It’s the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on television!”

 _So that’s where I heard dad’s voice from…_ Arya turned to watch the television.

An interviewer was on television.

“We brought you this report live from in front of Petalburg Gym. Next up, a special look at a long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show…”

_Missed him! Drat!_

“What a shame we missed him… Why don’t you go see your dad’s friend? Professor Birch? He lives here doesn’t he?”

“I know he’s our neighbor. He contacted me while I was in the truck; he wants to see me mum!”

Arya grinned at her mother’s surprised face.

“Well don’t leave him waiting, but remember, you’re always welcome back home, whatever it is you get up to now we’re here.”

Arya nodded.

“I’ll not forget that, mum, I promise.”

She headed outside into the town once more.

The laboratory she could see across the road, but she decided to go visit the Professor’s house first. _I wonder if Brendan knows I’m here to stay now?_ He was the only friend she had made in all her visits here, and they were the same age.

She knocked before heading into the house, and grinned as Brendan’s mum turned around.

“Arya! How nice to see you again! I heard you were on your way over here! My husband’s not home, but I think Brendan’s upstairs. He’ll be so happy to see you!”

Arya smiled.

“Nice to see you too, Mrs. Birch!”

She headed up and grinned as she found the door to Brendan’s room open. She could hear him moving about in there, and she moved to stand in the doorway before grinning. Her friends room was the same as hers, only with blue where her own was pink.

“Brendan!” Brendan flinched, and looked over.

“Arya! You’re here again? Since when?”

Arya laughed.

“I just arrived. Seems I’ll be here permanently too!”

Brendan chuckled.

“Sounds great! Though do you have a Pokémon yet?”

Arya shook her head.

“I’ll catch you one...” Brendan winced. “Oh no! I told dad I’d go help him… and I’m late. Some other time okay?”

Arya sighed.

“Sure Brendan…”

She followed him back out of the house, waving to Mrs. Birch as she left. Brendan had already vanished before she even got out of the house, and she shook her head.

 _I’ll head over to the lab; see if Professor Birch is where he said he would be when I got here._ Hopefully he was there, and not off doing fieldwork as she knew he quite enjoyed doing.

Surprisingly, there was no sign of the Professor in the wide room of the lab, but seeing one of his assistants she walked over.

“Uhm.. Excuse me? I’m looking for the Professor? He asked me to meet him here?”

The man looked down at her.

“Arya right? Professor Birch told me you’d be coming. You’ll want to look on Route 1 for him; he’s out in a patch of grass not far from the entrance to town. You’ll be able to see him, and get there without a Pokémon.”

“Thank you, sir,” Arya replied before she hurried off, able to hear someone shouting, and it sounded like Professor Birch too.

 _Oh no!_ Arya ran toward the town entrance, where a little girl was standing, looking out, frightened.

“What is it?” Arya asked stopping for a moment.

“I think I heard someone screaming up ahead! What should I do? What should we do? Someone has to go help….”

Arya smiled.

“I’ll go, I think I know who is in trouble, and I believe not for the first time…”

She remembered her father having to help the professor at least once while she was visiting before.

She headed alone the path, and winced as she saw the Professor’s bag on the ground. _Not again...._

“Help me!”

Yup it was the Professor who was in trouble, and she hurried a little further along, staying out of the longer grass where she knew Pokémon could be hiding. There was a small dog, mostly light grey but with a black face chasing the Professor.

_Another Poochyena!_

“Help!”

Arya grinned hurrying over.

“Professor?” she called.

“Oh Arya! In my bag, please? Use one of the Pokémon to get this Poochyena to leave me alone? You’ll find Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko all in there!”

Arya nodded, and opened the bag.

 _I know who I want. Mudkip is a water type, Treecko is a grass type. Not my type. I want that Torchic!_ Grabbing the pokéball with the Pokémon’s name on it, she pulled it out.

“Torchic! Help Professor Birch!”

She threw the pokéball.

Out came the tiny orange chicken like Pokémon.

“Chic! Torchic!”

“Torchic, use Ember!”

The Torchic nodded, and spat a few fire drops at the Poochyena, causing it to run away.

“I did it!”

“Phew, thanks, Arya. Now come back to my lab, would you? Bring Torchic with you, this isn’t a place for a chat.”

“Indeed not, Professor.” Arya aimed the pokéball at Torchic.

“Return, Torchic!”

The Pokémon returned to its pokéball.


	2. Olddale Town

Arya hurried back to the lab after the professor, making sure he hadn’t left his bag behind this time. Wouldn’t do for him to get in the same situation twice within a few minutes. Once she got there, she headed straight over.

“So Arya!”

Arya grinned.

“Thanks for the help. I know you don’t have a Pokémon of your own yet, your father told me. That was quite the performance back there! Looks like you really are your father’s daughter after all!”

_After all? Since when haven’t I been?_

“Oh yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you the pokemon you used earlier?”

“Really?”

Arya’s mouth fell open. _He has to know I’m old enough to make such a suggestion!_

“Thank you!”

Arya looked down at the pokéball she still held. _I have a Torchic! All right!_

“Want to give him a nickname Arya?”

_I already had a name I wanted for my Charmander, and I had ideas for either gender. Not Charm, that was my girl name… so…_

“I know just what to call him! Blaze!”

The Professor chuckled.

“Well, then, bring him out and tell that Torchic!”

Arya grinned.

“Come on out!”

Out came the Torchic, which looked up at her. Arya squatted down and smiled at the small pokemon.

“Well, Torchic, would you like to come for a journey with me? I’d like to call you Blaze, if that’s alright?”

Torchic jumped straight into her arms.

“Torchic!” it said happily.

Professor Birch smiled.

“Now you look after that Torchic for me, won’t you Arya? You know, if you work with Blaze and gain more experience, I reckon you’ll make an excellent trainer! Why don’t you go find Brendan on Route 3 and show him your new little friend? I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet him too.”

Arya grinned.

“Where’s Route 3?”

Birch laughed.

“Head along Route one and head straight through Oldale Town. Its right after that. You can’t miss it.”

Arya nodded.

“Alright! Thanks for the Torchic! I will look after Blaze.”

She headed out of the lab followed by her very first pokemon.

“Come on Blaze! Come and meet my mum!”

Pyrrhus ran after her as she headed back to her house.

“Mum!”

“Oh Arya! Back so soon?”

“I came to show you my Pokémon! Meet Blaze, my Torchic!”

Julia smiled.

“What a little cutie! So, what are you planning now?”

“Professor Birch told me to find Brendan on Route 3, and show him, so I’ll be back soon, alright?”

“Sure sweetie. Have fun, and remember, Blaze will protect you if you get in trouble with wild pokemon.”

“I know mum!”

Arya laughed, and headed out of the house. Reaching the town gate, she paused and looked down at Blaze. _I can’t believe the times come for me to go on a small trip at least on my own!_

“Ready?”

“Tor!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Arya started walking up the road.

* * *

 

For the most part, it seemed there were no pokemon willing to show themselves, which sucked. _Guess I can’t see all of them on my first day._ She knew her father had had to travel a lot before he found the two Slakoth that has become the Slaking she used to play with. _One day I’ll have to fight those two Slaking, and I know that will not be easy._ One day, but she knew Blaze wasn’t much of a threat to them yet. When she was stronger, she’d battle her father.

For now, it was time to find Brendan.

“Tor!”

Arya stopped. They were near long grass, and she grinned.

“You want to battle, don’t you, Blaze?”

“Tor! Tor!”

“I know.. let’s see if we can find another pokemon to battle, what’dya say?”

Blaze jumped up and down, looking in one direction. Arya looked over and there, in the grass she saw a small, mostly red caterpillar, with a cream underside and with three yellow stingers, one on its head, the others on the end of its tail looking at them.

“It’s a Wurmple! Be careful, Blaze! Use ember!”

She had no interest in making a Wurmple a part of her team, and besides right now she had no Pokeball to throw and try and catch it. The Wurmple fled after the fire attack hit it.

“Well done!”

“Tor!”

And so they continued on their way.

* * *

 

It was still morning when the first building loomed out onto the path. With its red roof, Arya knew it was the Pokémon Center, and she headed inside to make sure Blaze was feeling alright.

“Can I help you?” the red haired woman behind the counter asked.

Beside her was a big round pink pokemon with an egg in its pouch.

“Chansey!”

“I just came in to make sure my Blaze is alright,” Arya replied. “We ran into a Wurmple.”

“That’s what all us Nurse Joy’s are here for,” the woman replied. “Though it looks like your Torchic might be just a little tired, but otherwise fine.”

Arya grinned. “That’s great. I’m on my way to Route 3, since my friends out there apparently.”

“Ah yes, there’s a boy out there at the moment, came in with his Mudkip a little while ago, poor thing had been stung by a Wurmple and he needed to be given an antidote. He should be back out there by now.”

Arya blinked.

 _Poor Mudkip._ So it seemed that Brendan had gotten into some trouble out here after all.

“Thank you for the help on where I might find him. Thank you for checking my Torchic too.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Arya turned and headed down the road through the town. It wasn’t very big, there were only two or three other houses, but she did spot the blue roof of a Pokémart, and knew she would stop in there if she needed anything later on.

Almost as soon as she reached the northern end of the town she could see the back of Brendan’s head, he was standing in a patch of long grass with his back to her. She grinned, before she and Blaze headed toward him, careful not to make any Pokémon aware that they were there. It was time to see what would happen now.

“Brendan!”

Brendan jumped and turned around.


	3. First Pokemon Trainer Battle  - Arya vs Brendan

Arya grinned at her friend, pleased with the shocked look that Brendan was giving her.

“Surprise!”

Brendan stepped out of the longer grass so he could talk more easily without worrying about a wild Pokémon jumping out at him most likely.

“What are you doing out here so soon, Arya? You hardly just got here!”

Arya laughed, before stepping to one side, giving him an easy look at her Pokémon.

“You’re dad gave me Blaze after I helped him out in a slight bit of trouble.”

Brenda grinned.

“So, he let you keep his Torchic? Pretty cool, but that also means something else. You have a Pokémon, I have a Pokémon. Hard to believe that day’s finally come.”

Arya raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

Brendan laughed.

“Why don’t we have a battle? See how well you and that Torchic work together? I’ll heal him after of course, as that would only be fair of me. I wouldn’t do it for a stranger though, but since I’ve known you so long, well…”

Arya laughed.

“You really think it’s a good idea to challenge me? I don’t really know much about battling, the only things I’ve had to fight so far were a Poochyena and a Wurmple.”

Brendan nodded.

“How’d they go?”

“They both ended up fleeing. The Poochyena was the one annoying your dad. The Wurmple I found on the way here.”

Brendan nodded.

“Makes sense, bugs like Wurmple don’t like fire much. However, though you encountered a Dark type as well, that Poochyena… I think my Pokémon will be more of a challenge as he is neither!”

Arya raised an eyebrow.

“I think Blaze and I can handle whatever it is you’ve got. After all, it’s not like we have just one attack we can use in a battle. I do know that much!”

Brendan nodded.

“I still think we’ll be a challenge, and a test to see how much you know about type alignments! Ready?”

Arya nodded.

“Bring it on, Brendan!”

Brendan turned and walked away to where there was a wider area of short grass near the river.

“We’ll fight here, where wild Pokémon aren’t likely to get in the way.”

Arya nodded.

“Ready, Blaze?”

Blaze ran up to stand in front of her a little distance.

“Tor!”

Brendan grinned.

“Alright then…. Come out, Mudkip!”

Out of the Pokéball he threw appeared a small blue amphibious creature with a paler underside and star shaped orange gills on its rather large head.

“Mudkip!”

Arya blinked.

“Aww, he’s cute Brendan!”

Brendan nodded.

“Cute, but strong. Mudkip! Tackle!”

Arya blinked. “Mudkip, return.”

“Dodge it then use scratch, Blaze!”

Blaze darted forward on its short thin legs, toward the Mudkip and only just managed to dodge, aiming its atoned feet at Mudkip’s passing back. The Mudkip turned and leapt at Blaze, this time making an impact.

“Ember Blaze!”

Torchic opened its mouth and expelled a few flames which were suddenly engulfed and destroyed by a beam of water from Mudkips mouth which struck Blaze in the face.

“Tor!”

Blaze  leapt backwards and away.

 _Fire moves aren’t going to work against Mudkip._ She glanced at Brendan who was grinning. _So this is what you meant by your Pokémon presenting more of a challenge!_

“Try and stay behind it, Blaze! And use Scratch!”

The two Pokémon continued to ight on and on, though eventually, it was the blue Pokémon who collapsed, unable to get back up.

Arya looked at Brendan and raised an eyebrow at his stunned expression.

“Well… you did well for a beginner!” Brendan said. “I’m shocked that you won your first Pokémon battle, with a Pokémon that barely even knows you too!”

Arya grinned at him.

“What can I say, other than that I am a Gym Leader’s kid? I think I’m meant to know something about battling after all. Though your Mudkip’s not as fast as I was thinking he would be, given that you’ve had him longer than I’ve had Blaze…”

Blaze who had returned to her side now. Arya squatted down to hug the little orange ball of feathers. “Well done, Blaze. More battles like that and you’ll get stronger even quicker!”

“Mudkip, return.” Brendan grinned. “We should back to my dad’s lab. I know he’ll want to see what we were able to get up to in that battle, he’ll want to know how it went.”

Arya nodded.

“Sure but I think you should visit the Pokémon Center on the way back, considering Mudkip can’t protect you for now.”

Brendan nodded.

“Oh I will.”

* * *

 

It was evening when they reached the Pokémon lab.

“Sorry Brendan, your dad’s not here. He went home for the night,” one of the assistants said.

“Then I guess I’ll head home as well. We can tell him what happened in the morning,” Brendan said.

Arya nodded. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family's dinner. I’ll see you in the morning, Brendan, and you might want to get some practice in, eh?”

Brendan snorted.

“I cant at home. Mum told me, no practicing battling in the house, since it makes a lot of mess.”

Arya nodded.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.”

She headed off back to her house/


	4. Ice Fang

When Arya reached the Pokémon Lab the next morning, she noticed that Professor Birch was smiling, despite the fact that she’d defeated his son in that battle the day before. _Well you did send me to find Brendan_. For now, Torch was in its pokéball, as she knew her Pokémon couldn’t always walk around with her.

She walked over.

“Oh! Arya! Over here!”

Arya soon reached them, seemed that she had been expected at least.

“So I heard that you beat Brendan on your first try. That’s amazing! Brendan’s been helping me with my research for a long time, so she has a pretty long history as a trainer already. Mm-hmm I think that settles it..”

Arya blinked, listening to the professor. _Settles what?_

“Arya. I ordered this Pokédex for my research, but I think you should take it.”

_What what?_

“You’re giving me a Pokédex, Professor?”

Arya had known that she would be a good trainer, but she was stunned that a batter that the professor didn’t even see was enough for him to give her such a valuable tool!

The professor nodded, and held out the strange little red electronic device.

“That Pokédex is a high tech tool that automatically records any Pokémon that you meet or catch. My son, Brendan takes his with him everywhere he goes. Whenever he catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, he comes to seek me out wherever I am in the field and show me!”

Arya smiled. _Sounds like something I can help with._ She knew she wanted to become the Pokémon Champion some day, and that meant catching all kinds of Pokémon, considering she didn’t know the Elite Four here.

“The Pokémon and the people you’ll meet… and the great expansion of nature that lies before you! Experience them both while you fill in your Pokédex. I’d love it if your world seemed wider than ever! Though I’d love it even more if you came back from time to time to show me your progress.  Arrgh.. I’m getting the itch to get out and do field work again.”

Brendan grinned.

“Now you’ve got a Pokédex too! Just like me! Then here, I’ll give you something too!”

Arya took the five Pokeballs that her friend held out. _Perfect, now I can start to form a team of my own!_

“Thanks Brendan!”

“Let’s both do what we can to help my dad right?”

Arya nodded.

“Will do. Hopefully we’ll see many different Pokémon between the two of us!”

Brendan nodded.

“I’m counting on it! I’ll see you out there somewhere!”

Arya smiled.

“Thanks, both of you!”

Professor Birch smiled.

“Good luck on your journey.. oh and please let your mother know what you’re doing!”

“She already knows!”

Arya headed for the door.

* * *

 “Ayra!”

Arya flinched as she heard Brendan calling her, and turned around to look at him.

“Yes Brendan?”

Brendan jogged over to her.

“This is from my dad. He said he forgot to give it to you before. Here hand me your PokéNav Plus, would you?”

Arya handed it over.

“What?”

A few moments later she was handed it back.

“What did you do?”

“The app I just added to your PokéNav Plus is called the DexNav. It can tell you a lot about the Pokémon living in each area and that kind of stuff. It’s a handy app to have if you’re trying to catch a certain type of Pokémon. I’ll see you soon!”

Arya grinned as her friend ran off.

“We’ll see what help it gives.”

She continued on and then saw a long grey tail sticking out of some grass. _Another Pokémon and its not another Zigzagoon!_ She moved toward it, and smiled as the small grey head with a star like blank marking covering its face stuck up to look at her baring its teeth. _Rather cute, looks like a puppy!_

“Poochyena!”

Arya pulled out her Pokédex to look at the Pokémon opposite her.

" **Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."**

 _Sounds like a valuable ally to have indeed._  

“Blaze, lets go! Time to catch that Pokémon for our team!”

She threw Blaze’s pokéball and Torch leapt out.

“Torchic!”

Checking the DexNav, Arya blinked. _This Poochyena knows Ice Fang! I’lll bet there is a Rock type gym! That’ll come in handy!_ She knew she wouldn’t be letting it forget that move, that was for sure. She’d never heard of a Poochyena being able to learn Ice Fang.

“Scratch, Torch!”

It was a surprise when the Poochyena only growled at her Torchic, clearly not wanting to show that move off. _A surprise for Brendan when we next battle, for sure!_ Once she was certain that the Poochyena was getting tired, she threw a spare Pokéball at it.

“Time to join us Poochyena!”

As the red and white ball engulfed the small puppy like Pokémon, and rolled around on the grass, the button flashing red, she crossed her fingers.

 _Come on… let me have you…_ Finally the Pokéball sat still on the ground, and Arya walked over to pick it up.

“Looks like we have a new friend, Blaze!”

“Torchic!”

“come on, let’s go to the Pokémon Center and get you both looked after.”

Once she’d had them healed, it didn’t take long, as both were simply tired, Arya continued on up to where she’d found Brendan for their battle. She knew there would be more Pokémon up there, and she wanted to see if there was anything up there she wanted. There was no way she was having any bugs on her team, they’d go straight into storage with the professor. _I hate bugs!_


	5. A Dark Encounter

Tapping on the DexNav, she grinned when it told her there were other Pokémon in the area that she hadn’t caught, though it wouldn’t tell her what they were. _Hmm, looks like it’s time to search._ Arya started walking toward the long grass, blinking when Blaze ran off chirping.

“Blaze come back!”

All of a sudden a brown and cream Pokémon that had a spiky tail and a dark brown mask like patch of fur around its eyes leapt out of a hole nearby.

“Zig!”

Arya’s eyes widened and she reached for the other pokéball at her side.

“Shadow, lets go!”

She hoped that Blaze would come back soon, considering that she only had Poochyena and she didn’t know this area very well.

“Poochyena!”

Arya pulled out her Pokédex to look at the Pokémon opposite her.

**“Zigzagoon, the TinyRaccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it..”**

The Pokédex had a metallic somewhat female voice.

“Shadow, use Ice Fang!”

“Goon!” The Zigzagooon growled once it had been bitten.

 _I’ll catch a Zigzagoon later if I need one. SO long as the Pokédex got him, alls well._ “Again Shadow.”

“Yena!”

Somehow the Zigzagoon managed to not faint after that attack, and Arya watched as it ran off, clearly not wanting her Poochyena to bite it again. _Ah well. I don’t need one for now._ “Well done Shadow. Return!”

Her Pokémon returned to its pokéball, and Shadow appeared, running back toward her, and Arya winced as she saw a crowd of blue and white birds chasing it.

She held up the Pokédex.

**“Wingull the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull will fly through the sky as though surfing waves. It normally carries food and other valuable items, then hides them here and there.”**

A water type. Not the one she wanted, but for the one she needed, she’d need a fishing type. “Blaze, return!”

 _I don’t know what you were up to, but I know they’ll hurt my Pokémon badly._ Once her Pokémon was in the pokéball, Arya ran back toward Olddale town. If there were water Pokémon in that area, she wasn’t going back there until she’d caught a Pokémon that would be useful against them!

 _A grass or electric type would be best against them…_ She knew what she needed to catch next it seemed. _Maybe one of each._ That was something she would work out as time went on. For now, it was time to head for Petalburg City, where she knew her father was running the gym. _Time to surprise my father…_ She hoped she would be able to get there before night time, as she didn’t want to be out in the wild at night.

Soon she saw a boy around her own age, wearing a blue cap and a yellow shirt staring across her path. It didn’t seem like there was any way around him, so she kept walking.

“Hey! You! If you have a Pokémon with you, then you’re an official Pokémon Trainer! You can’t refuse to battle me! Let’s go!”

Arya blinked.

“What, without even a name?”

 _Kinda rude aren’t you?_ She watched the boy.

“Well, duh! Battle time!”

The boy threw a pokéball.

Out came a Zigzagoon.

“Alright then… Go Shadow, Ice Fang!”

Poochyena leapt out of its pokéball and ran to attack. The Zizagoon slammed into Poochyena’s side as it tackled the puppy.

“Yena!”

“Howl, Shadow!”

_That would raise its attack a bit, and really teach this trainer a lesson._

“Poochyena!”

The Zigzagoon tackled Poochyena again.

“Ice Fang!”

While the Zigzagoon was in range, Poochyena bit him again, and the Zigzagoon fainted, being recalled by its trainer.

“Arg! I lost! I should have trained mine more… Here…”

The boy grumbled and held out money.

“You won, so here… take it.”

Arya smiled at him, taking the money. “That could have gone either way you know. That was a fun battle. Cheer up.”

The boy glared at her.

“Listen you. If you’re strong, you should have told me from the start!”

He stomped off.

_What wait?_

She was fast distracted when she became aware of another Pokémon calling, and saw a black round shape in nearby grass. Her DexNav beeped at her, telling her this was another Pokémon with a rare move.

_Gotta catch it!_

Carefully she snuck up on it, astonished when it turned around and jumped at her.

It was a small, brown Pokémon that reminded her of an acorn. There was a beige mask like pattern around its eyes, which were large and black. It had a grey cap with a short stem on its head.

She looked at the Pokédex.

**“Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby.”**

_Wait, that’s the one I was looking for! It’s the one that becomes a Shiftry if I can get it to evolve to Nuzleaf then use a Leaf Stone!_ She knew Shiftry were powerful Pokémon in the end, and she needed one for her team!

The DexNav beeped in her bag, and she knew this was another Pokémon with a rare move.

She’d find out what that move was once she had it caught and took it to a Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy should be able to tell her what the rare move was. After all, the Pokémon Centers were useful for more than just healing Pokémon!

“Shadow, lets go!”

“Poochyena!”

Arya considered her options. _Ice type moves are particularly strong against this one… need to be careful, but fire attacks are out of the question they’d knock it out!_

“Ice Fang, Shadow!”

Arya reached for one of her spare pokéball’s so that she was ready to throw it when the attack landed. Her eyes widened as when Poochyena bit the Seedot, it kicked at her Pokémon hard, making Poochyena let go. There was an odd dark purple-black aura around the Seedot’s feet as it kicked. _That’s a Dark attack!_ Since when was that possible?

Arya threw the pokéball before Seedot could react further, glad Poochyena was a dark type so the attack wouldn’t harm him too much.

Seedot was engulfed by the Pokéball, and soon the ball rested still in the grass.


	6. A New Friend, and a New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arya meets someone who could be a potential friend - or rival.

The air was starting to get cooler, as the sun began its downward descent through the sky. _I need to get moving, Petalburg City can’t be all that far ahead, from what I saw on my map it’s only a short route._ Blaze jumped up into her arms, and she started walking once more, well aware that her Pokémon were tired from all the fighting on their way along the road.

It was fortunate, that she ran into no more trainers before she saw a building looming up ahead, with a red roof, and a white pokéball symbol on the roof.

 _The Pokémon Center!_ As she approached she noticed there were other buildings sprawled apart around it, and she smiled. This had to be Petalburg. She knew she’d made it, and she headed straight for the Pokémon Center. Night was almost upon her as she entered the building, relieved to have made it to a safe place for the night.

“You’re out a little late,” Nurse Joy said, smiling.

Arya headed over to her.

“I just came from Olddale Town, got caught up in a few battles on my way,” Arya said. “Also, I was wondering if you could tell me what moves the Seedot I just caught has? One of them seems a little strange to me for it to have, looked like some sort of Dark attack.”

Nurse Joy nodded.

“Why don’t I make sure they’re all fine while I find out what that attack is?”

Arya grinned, handing over the two pokéballs, and Blaze jumped down onto the desk as well.

“Oh your Torchic doesn’t use its pokéball?”

Arya shook her head.

“Only when Blaze faints do I carry Blaze in his pokéball. He likes running around with me while we’re travelling, and really how can I say no to that cute little face?”

Nurse Joy nodded.

“I understand. Go take a seat and I’ll come and see you soon with them, alright?”

Arya nodded, and noticing a shelf with some books on it, she walked over to see if there was anything of interest to her. She knew her Pokémon had been fighting hard, and she didn’t want to overwork them.

“Arya?”

Arya blinked. _Is she done already?_ Then she realized it was a male voice who had spoken, and she turned around quickly.

There, in a red jacket, white shirt, black pants and a pair of thongs, was her father.

“Dad!”

Arya grinned, hurrying over to him.

“Nurse Joy sent word you’d arrived in the city, it’s good to see you Arya, but how’d you get here so soon?”

Arya grinned.

“The Professor gave me a Pokémon of my own yesterday and so I started my journey. I couldn’t wait to get here!”

Norman smiled.

“I look forward to seeing what you’ve got, Arya.”

Arya chuckled.

“I’ve got three now, and one at least has a rare move, or so my DexNav told me.”

Norman raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me everything, after all, one day we’re going to have to battle, and I would rather be surprised than not when it comes to that day.”

“Really dad?”

Norman nodded.

“Once you can show me four badges, I will battle you, though don’t expect to have it easy just because you’re my daughter. I’m expecting a challenge from you, my dear. Ah, here comes Nurse Joy with your Pokémon.”

Arya looked over and grinned.

“How are they, Nurse Joy?”

“They were a little tired, but otherwise alright. It’s good to see you found each other. Also, your Pokémon’s learned Beat Up, which was the move you didn’t recognize.”

Arya smiled, taking the three pokéballs back, though she knew once she’d left her father she’d let Blaze out of its pokéball again. Some things, needed to be kept hidden from her father for now.

“Thanks Nurse Joy!”

Norman smiled.

“Why don’t you come and stay with me at the Gym tonight, and then tomorrow, you can head on your way, Arya? Besides, I have a few things for you that you might be able to use on some of the longer routes, since I won’t need them anymore.”

Arya nodded, and thanking Nurse Joy again, she headed off with her father into the town.

* * *

It seemed – in the morning – that her father had a few camping things that she’d be able to carry with her, including a tiny tent and bedroll.

“Thanks dad,” Arya said, hugging him.

These would be useful things.

“Most welcome Arya… oh..”

Arya looked up and noticed he was looking past her for the moment.

“Um…E-excuse me…”

She looked where he was and saw a small blonde boy with green eyes who looked rather pale standing there.

“Yes, what is it young man?”

“I…I’d like to get a Pokémon, please…”

Norman smiled.

“Hmm.. aren’t you? You’re Wally right?”

“Y-yes.. I’m supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokémon with me. But I’ve never caught a Pokémon by myself… I’m not sure if I can.”

“Mm-hmm. I see.”

Norman looked at Arya.

Arya, you heard that right? You go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon. Wally, here.”

Normal handed over two pokéballs.

“Use this Zigzagoon to help you, and this is a spare pokéball for when its time to try and catch it.”

“Oh wow… your Pokémon sir?” Wally grinned. “Thank you, Mr Norman!”

Wally turned to look at Arya.

“Umm.. Arya? You will… You will come with me, right?”

Arya nodded. “Let’s go!”

Together, they headed out past the Pokémon center, and Arya watched as Wally walked in the long grass.

“Whoah!”

Arya looked over to see a small white Pokémon with a green head and a read thing sticking out of its head appear in front of Wally.

“Ralts!”

Wally seemed to know what to do, which was surprising considering how nervous he had been.

It was over fast, and the Ralts was in a pokéball.

 _Why couldn’t I find a Ralts?_ Arya knew she would have to do some searching herself.

“Thanks Arya! Better get Zigzagoon back to the Gym!”

Wally ran off, looking ecstatic.

Arya started back toward the Gym a little slower, surprised by how excited Wally was that he had been able to catch a Pokémon on his own. _Just what did he need help with from me?_ The boy, who had to be around her own age or her father wouldn’t have let him catch a Pokémon, seemed a lot more excitable than she was.

* * *

“Glad to see you and Wally were able to catch that Ralts for him.”

Arya looked at her dad.

“I don’t really know what he needed me for dad. He was nervous while talking to you, but once we got out there, he didn’t say a word to me, not to mention ask any questions, aside from thanking me once that Ralts was in its pokéball.”

Norman smiled.

“And yet he mentioned that he hoped he would run into you somewhere else in Hoenn, before he left. I’m starting to think he has his own plans for what he wants to do with himself. I’m sure you’re tired, so why don’t we eat and then we’ll get some sleep? After all, Rustboro City is a fair way from here, and it’s the first one that has a Gym for you to challenge.”


End file.
